Final Ep.: Shine, North Pole Aurora
is the fiftieth and final episode of ''Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan. It is the final episode of a six-episode endgame story. Synopsis With Misa still captured by the remains of Black Magma, Sun Vulcan and Commander Arashiyama head for the North Pole to finally put an end to the machine empire's schemes for good. Plot The episode opens with Amazon Killer searching through the Black Magma base trying to discover the true form of the Omnipotent God. When she discovers that the Omnipotent God is a brain, she tries to destroy it but is stopped by Führer Hell Saturn. Meanwhile, Chief Arashiyama is able to pinpoint the location of Black Magma's base after a Guardian of World Peace plane is shot down by Black Magma weapon at the North Pole. Sun Vulcan immediately sets out for the North Pole using Jaguar Vulcan. To Vul Eagle's surprise, Chief Arashiyama accompanies them, believing that his daughter is still alive. Upon entering the base, they realize that they were lured to the base on purpose when they are welcomed by the Omnipotent God's voice. The Omnipotent God has the Zero Girls take Sun Vulcan outside to fight Amazon Killer. Although Amazon Killer urges the machinemen and the Zero Girls to fight with her, they refuse. Even alone, however, she proves to be a tough match, but Sun Vulcan manages to score a direct hit on her with the New Vulcan Ball. Weakened by the attack, Amazon Killer tells the Sun Vulcan where the Omnipotent God is and then commits suicide. The Omnipotent God then orders the Zero Girls to board a new giant robot, King Magma, to challenge SUn Vulcan Robo. This turns out to be a trap, too. When Sun Vulcan Robo forms, a solar eclipse occurs, cutting off Sun Vulcan Robo's power source and allowing King Magma to attack Sun Vulcan Robo without the latter being able to defend itself. However, Sun Vulcan Robo is able to withstand the attack long enough for the eclipse to end and it is able to recharge its energy quickly thanks to an aurora. Sun Vulcan quickly destroys King Magma using its aura plasma attack. When Sun Vulcan returns to Black Magma's base, they set out to search for Misa. They find her being held captive by a revived Fuhrer Hell Saturn, Queen Hedrian, and Amazon Killer. The Omnipotent God tells Sun Vulcan that if Sun Vulcan and Chief Arashiyama do not get on their knees and beg for mercy, they will kill Misa. Even Misa asks her father to beg for forgiveness. When Misa does this, however, the Chief realizes that the Misa in front of them was an android and not the real Misa. The Chief gets on his knees, but before he begs for mercy, he grabs a Vulcan Stick and uses it to destroy the Omnipotent God and simultaneously the undead Fuhrer Hell Saturn, Queen Hedrian, Amazon Killer, and android Misa. This sets off an automatic self-destruct timer, and Sun Vulcan realizes they only have 5 minutes to find the real Misa and evacuate the base. They manage to do so, just barely. With the world at peace, the series ends with the Sun Vulcan team exploring the Safari park, discussing what they would do next and whom Misa would marry. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Zero Two: * Zero Three: * Zero Four: * : Notes *'Viewership': 15.1% *This is the final episode of the Shouzou Uehara era of Super Sentai; Uehara was the main writer of Sentai from Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. He will not return to write Sentai until several episodes of 1995's Chouriki Sentai Ohranger. *This is the last time Sun Vulcan is together as a team. **Takayuki Godai (Takayuki Hiba) will return as Hiba in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and in stock footage in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, as well as Hakamenrou in Ninja Sentai Kakuranger and as Chainsaw Banki in Engine Sentai Go-Onger. **Final Sentai appearance of Kin'ya Sugi (Kin'ya Samejima) and Asao Kobayashi (Asao Hyou) **This is also notably one of the final appearances of Shin Kishida (Daizaburo Arashiyama) prior to his death later in 1982. **Machiko Soga (Queen Hedrian) will return to portray another main villain, Witch Bandora, in 1992's Zyuranger; prior to then, she will also portray in Metal Heroes series and will appear in the thirtieth episode of Maskman *Future Sentai actor Hidenori Tokuyama, who would portray Hiroto Sutou/Go-On Gold in Engine Sentai Go-Onger, was born on the day of this episode's broadcast. * This is the final Super Sentai episode under the deal with Marvel Comics, which lasted through Battle Fever J and Denshi Sentai Denziman. DVD releases Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Volume 5 features episodes 41-50. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/sunbalkan.html References Category:Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Written by Shouzou Uehara